fiorefandomcom-20200215-history
Team Ganmen
Team Ganmen ( 顔面紅潮 ) Also known in english as Team Hot Flash. Team Ganmen is one of Oracion Seis's most powerful duo's. Overview Team Ganmen is a duo, it consists of two mages just short of the S-Class level. They are the two strongest mages in Oracion Seis, besides the upper echelons. The team consists of Kazuma Hoshi and Azazel Le'Fay. Kazuma Hoshi posseses a form of fire magic called, Galactic Blaze Magic. Azazel Le'Fay uses a unique form of sand and lost magic, Dragon Slayer Magic. History Azazel Le'Fay and Kazuma Hoshi led two very different pasts, but each of the grew up in hardship and learned to survive and conquer there emotions. The two first met on a run down train heading towards oak town. Azazel was an adept mage of the guild Oracion Seis and Kazuma was a loner who had just recently escaped the jaws of death. Move by compassion...or some emotion similiar to that like pity...Azazel invited Kazuma to follow him, he brought him to the guild and welcomed him into a new home. Azazel and Kazuma started on a rocky patch at first, Kazu was quiet and kept to himself, while Azazel was crazy and witty trying to pry open Kazuma's shell he kept up around him. But soon over time the two developed a bond, a friendship unlike either of them had ever experienced. Even though deep down they both held a deep hatred and want for revenge, the two attracted to eachother and provided eachother with a sense of ease. They formed a team, and from that day forth every mission they went on was usually together, they became inseperable. Overtime news about there team spread throughout the guild and oak town, and people started to call them Hot Flash, because both of them had blazing tempers, and Kazu literally had fire magic. Azazel adopted the name and changed its language origin to what it is today, they took on the name Team Ganmen and became one of the strongest duo teams among the dark guilds. Unison Raid Glass Dragons Roar (Mirāryū no Hōkō): The two of them inhale, and gather there magic at their core. They exhale there blasts at the same direction. Once the blasts combine, its becomes the Glass Dragons Roar. The sand heats up because of the fire and becomes refined like sharpened blades of twisting glass. The technique is more powerful and is a combination of there magic and tier. Glass Dragons Tornado (Mirāryū no Tatsumaki): Is a combination of the the sand dragons whirlwind and his partners galactic blaze magic to create a tornado of spinning glass shards. The glass is hard to break and very sharp. Once the magic is finished the glass tornado will be stand like a frozen pillar of ice. Glass Dragons Prison (Mirāryū no Keimusho): Is a combination of the sand dragons burial and his partners galactic blaze magic that creates a shell or pirson around the enemy. The tier and power is a combination of the two of them. Broken Shard of Heaven (Ten no Kowareta Shādo): Gathers up a large cluster of sand in the sky, using fire magic the sand is refined into glass shards that are used to rain down and kill multiple enemies and monsters. Imperial Sword of the Glass God (Mirā no Kami no Teikoku Ken): Is a combination of his sand dragon godsmack technique and his partners galactic blaze magic. Manipulating the shape of his hammer to a large sword, they light it on fire and refine it to become a large glass blade, that does a huge amount of damag if hit with.